


Mechanical Debauchery

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like its predecessor, this story is inspired by a pic that hdctbpal had tinkerbomb do. This part was done specifically at his request. In this part, things progress towards penetration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hdctbpal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/gifts).



War is no stranger to sentient life forms. Possessing the ability to reason, paradoxically, creates justification for conflict: the more knowledge is gained, the more it is utilized for destructive purposes. The thinking beings who demonstrate such behavior show little interest in utilizing their wisdom for constructive purposes or abandoning those dark impulses, especially those further along the evolutionary scale. The Reapers were...are the pinnacle of evolution at this point and are by far the life forms least driven by sympathy. 

Shepard had one job, one goal, one responsibility and for a moment it seemed that she would succeed. Even with all the odds stacked against her at every point, she truly seemed capable of introducing a new variable to the equation. She brought obstinate enemies together, organized an army big and fierce enough to face down the AI invasion. To be rendered unconscious at the final step of her journey with vehicles detonating and viscera spraying all around her was a humiliation that could be held at bay for only so long.

Her lewd captors could work her body so stunningly well, keeping her at the brink of orgasm, and she could retreat into her thoughts, imagining her perky, brave, intelligent specialist in her bed for only so long. Eventually the body gives out, aching from prolonged friction and muscular constrictions, and the truth makes itself known. 

Shepard failed. And now her body was theirs.

“Sam… Garrus… Wrex, where are you?”

She could barely manage a mumble, her body was so drained. Her right arm remained encased in its armor as if to taunt her over her inability to fight back. The problem was more than physical. She had a difficult time inciting herself to action. It was abundantly clear now, surrounded by Cannibals, that she was on her own. Even for a living legend, fighting off an unknown number of enemy soldiers while naked and exhausted was quite a tall order. And she was long since puddy in their hands.

They lifted her up by her sticky arms, her legs dangling behind. She found herself face to face with one of those bizarre looking creatures and pressed into his body by another behind her. She reflexively pushed back against the one she was facing, albeit weakly. She was pinned between the two and could feel their intents throbbing against her legs. A long tongue unfurled across her shoulder, snaking its way between her cumslick breasts while a familiar hardness rose up her thigh to her hard ass. The tip speared her cheeks apart, nudging her pucker and all Shepard could compel herself to do was whimper. She wanted to protest against being penetrated at all, let alone being taken by two of at once, but she knew it was futile. 

It seemed that her old oral friend wanted a more intimate piece of her ass. Judging by the way his crown was spreading her quivering opening, he was not going to be dissuaded no matter what she said. She relaxed her arms and did not resist as they spread her legs wide. If this had to happen (and it so clearly was going to be), at least it would be the one who made her cum. 

She moaned softly as they teased her openings: the licker by prodding her rosebud, pushing further in by increments, and the one before her by sliding its hardened shaft along her gushing slit. She simultaneously felt like she would vomit in revulsion and force them inside to ride them until they fucked apart her insides. The aches of sensitive skin and ravenous desire compounding each other, hastening her heart rate and boiling up a river of fluid that drenched the teasers' cocks.

She closed her eyes, rolling her hips into them. "Forgive me, Sam..." She cupped the licker's face and barked her first order since waking up: "fill me."

They obliged her, at the same time. The cocks stabbed into her, further and harder than she had anticipated. She gasped for air as they both pulled back a hair and forced their way deeper. Her holes clenched down in response to being stretched callously by the invading appendages. As her insides were pried open by the advancing cannibals, she momentarily regretted her decision to give into lust. She thought they had finally decided to kill her and chose penetration as their weapon, but then sharpness of the pain dulled.

They were will clearly too wide for her openings, but it wasn't all pain. She was burning and melting, but accommodating. Even as they jabbed headlong into her walls and prodded each others' shafts, the pit in her stomach morphed into butterflies. They thrust their way deeper and deeper, reducing her to a sobbing, jiggling mess.

The sounds they were provoking from her had only been heard before by Jack when Shepard had convinced her to switch teams for a while. Shepard's mind wandered to that night when she admittedly used the possibility of death to lure a crush into her pants. Jack was surprisingly tender, taking her time getting to build her lover up and intimately deliver on it. When Shepard spread her legs wide open and took Jack's cock into-

Shepard gagged. Compelled back to reality, she looked down her nose to see what had entered her mouth. The licker's tongue had thickened and thrust itself down her throat. Fresh tears beaded around her eyes and streamed down her face. She tried to pull away, but the cannibal held her to him, seemingly cackling as he saw the realization in her eyes. 

There was a cock in her mouth. Whatever the creature had done, it reformed the the swirly tongue into a red, throbbing dick. It plugged her oral cavity and used her throat like a pussy, fucking it ragged like the cannibals were doing to her other holes. She struggled to breathe, her mascara staining her cheeks and her chest heaving. The creatures happily pounded her raw.

She couldn't help but find herself becoming more aroused as a result of being asphyxiated during the hard fucking. Her vision slowly turned white, her body limp. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body convulsed on the cocks, bathing them in her cum. While she came, she felt her already sticky body being showered with hot, gooey liquid. It plastered her hair, her breasts, her stuffed face, her stomach and back. Somewhere in the chaos, she realized her hands and knees were touching the ground.

She reached back with a glazed hand to her abused holes. While they still burned and were drenched with her ejaculate, there was no hot semen pouring out. As the cum shower died down, she struggled to understand why they hadn’t finished inside of her. Her answer came in the form of a voice in front of her.

"Assuming control." 

The hair on the back of Shepard’s neck stood up, her lust quickly evaporating into the smog of arousal around her. In the time since she had regained consciousness, the terror and pleasure kept her distracted from truly thinking about her predicament. As her sight re-adjusted, she found herself facing the battlefield avatar of Harbinger. Like the cannibals who had just gotten through using her, there was a noticeable difference about this drone from all the others she had fought.

Dangling between the body hopper's legs was a soft, yet massive phallus that did not look completely organic. Like the cannibals' pricks, it was pock marked and marred by metal protrusions. It stiffened as she stared at it, rising to point at her accusingly. She felt the lustful ache begin to grow again underneath the ache of sensitivity. Smiling as he gazed down at her, he seized her red locks and took his cock in his other hand.

"I will direct this personally."


End file.
